wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Opisuje nową i przyjemną przygodę, jaka zdarzyła się proboszczowi i balwierzowi w Sierra Morena. Nie było bez wątpienia szczęśliwszego wieku nad ten, który wydał nieporównanego i dzielnego rycerza Don Kichota z Manchy i powołał go do wskrzeszenia błędnego rycerstwa nie tylko już zaniedbanego, ale zamarłego i zaginionego niemal zupełnie. On to sprawił, że w tym nędznym wieku możemy napawać się rozkoszą przyjemnego czytania prawdziwej jego historii i wielu innych wypadków, wzbogacających ją i niemniej ciekawych. Powiedzieliśmy już, że proboszcz zabierał się pocieszyć Kardenia i że tę szlachetną chęć jego zniweczył głos jakiś żałosny, boleść swą następnymi wynurzający słowy: — Czyż znajdę na koniec miejsce, gdzie bym się ukryć mogła przed światem, gdzie bym jako w grób to nędzne złożyła ciało. Jakżem szczęśliwa, że w mej niedoli znalazłam przynajmniej samotność, spoczynek i bezpieczeństwo w tych górach, gdzie z dala od ludzi mogę swobodnie skarżyć się niebu na los mój i nieszczęścia, którymi mnie przygniotło. O! litośne nieba, wysłuchajcie skarg moich; do was się obracam! w ludziach tylko zdrada i nikczemność, wy jedynie dać mi możecie pociechę, ulgę i natchnienie w przedsięwzięciu. Proboszcz i jego towarzysze, usłyszawszy w bliskości takie skargi, poszli zobaczyć, kto by mógł być takim smutkiem przejęty. Zaledwie dwadzieścia postąpili kroków, zobaczyli na załomie skały u stóp drzewa młodego człowieka, w stroju wieśniaczym, którego twarzy zobaczyć nie mogli, gdyż opuścił głowę ku nogom, myjąc je w strumieniu. Zbliżyli się tak cicho do niego, że nie dostrzegł ich obecności, i wtedy zobaczyli łydki jego prześliczne i tak białe, jak z alabastru. Ta nadzwyczajna piękność ciała zdziwiła ich w człowieku tak licho ubranym i podwajając ciekawość, zniewoliła proboszcza, postępującego naprzód, że dał znak swoim towarzyszom, by ukrywszy się za skałą, mogli pilne mieć oko na młodego chłopca. Jakoż zobaczyli, że ubrany był w brunatną spódnicę, jakiś rodzaj szarfy z białego płótna i w ciemne trzewiki, głowę skrywał mu mały kapelusz ciemnego koloru. Umywszy nogi, dobył bieliznę do ich otarcia i podniósłszy głowę, ukazał twarz tak piękną, iż Kardenio upewniał proboszcza, że musi to być chyba nadziemska istota, bo jedna tylko Luscinda na ziemi dorównać jej może w piękności. Młody chłopiec następnie zdjął kapelusz i wstrząsnął po dwakroć głową, a gęste sploty długich pięknych włosów, spadających mu na piersi i ramiona, przekonały wreszcie księdza proboszcza i jego towarzyszów, że ten mniemany chłopiec był istotnie młodą i najpiękniejszą w świecie dziewicą. Kardenio zdumiony zapewniał, że oprócz Luscindy, podobnie pięknej kobiety nie widział. Do uczesania pięknych włosów, którymi cała była okryta, użyła tylko palców, ukazując tym sposobem ramiona tak cudne i ręce tak białe, że proboszcz i jego towarzysze, zdjęci podziwieniem i ciekawością, zbliżyli się do niej, chcąc dowiedzieć się, kto by była. Usłyszawszy ich kroki, młoda dziewica podniosła głowę i odgarniając włosy z twarzy, spojrzała w tę stronę, lecz spostrzegłszy trzech mężczyzn, bez względu na rozpuszczone włosy i na bose nogi, porwała małe zawiniątko i zaczęła uciekać ze wszystkich sił. Nie mogła atoli biec daleko, stopy jej, za delikatne na ostre kamienie, odmówiły jej służby; upadła, a proboszcz, dościgając ją, zawołał: — Zatrzymaj się, panno, nie lękaj się niczego — a wziąwszy ją za rękę, uspokajać ją zaczął tymi słowy: — Włosy twoje, panno, odkryły nam płeć twoją; jesteśmy przygotowani służyć ci, uspokój się więc i powiedz nam, w czym dopomóc ci możemy. Zdaje się — dodał — że jakaś niezwykła przygoda zniewoliła cię przywdziać ubiór tak niegodny ciebie i istocie tak delikatnej przebywać w miejscu tak dzikim i odludnym. Może przy Boskiej pomocy uda się znaleźć środek jaki na twoje boleści i cierpienia, bo nie ma tak silnych, których by rozum i czas nie zmniejszyły. Nie odrzucaj więc pociechy naszej, opowiedz przyczynę nieszczęść swoich i wierzaj, że nie próżna ciekawość, lecz chęć ulżenia ci powoduje nami. Młoda dziewica słuchała mowy proboszcza i spoglądała po wszystkich z podziwieniem, wreszcie, ulegając ponowionym prośbom, westchnęła głęboko i rzekła: — Kiedy los tak zrządził, że samotność tych gór nie potrafiła mnie ukryć i włosy mnie zdradziły, do jakiej płci należę, niepodobna mi zaprzeczać temu, o czym przekonani jesteście; ze względu na waszą grzeczność i uczciwe obejście się ze mną, dopełnię życzeń waszych i opowiem przygody swoje. Obawiam się wszakże, aby dotkliwość współczucia nie przewyższyła ciekawości waszej, bo nieszczęścia moje są bez ratunku i pociechy; wyznaję, że z przykrością przychodzi mi zdzierać przed wami zasłonę z mojego życia, którego smutne dzieje na zawsze ukryć w grobie chciałam, czuję jednak, że powinnam wam prawdę wyjawić, gdyż nieświadomi powodów, znalazłszy mnie w tym ustroniu samą i w męskim ubraniu, moglibyście powziąć krzywdzące mnie podejrzenie. Proboszcz ponowił prośby, jak również jego towarzysze, a młoda dziewica, poprawiwszy swój ubiór na stronie, zbliżyła się do nich, usiadła na trawie i powstrzymując łzy, gwałtem cisnące się do jej oczu, tak rozpoczęła: — Urodziłam się w pewnym mieście Andaluzji, pewien książę nosi imię tego miasta i to mu daje tytuł granda Hiszpanii, mój ojciec był jednym z wasalów księcia, i gdyby bogactwom jego wyrównywało urodzenie, nie byłabym dzisiaj tak nieszczęśliwa. Duma mego ojca stała się nieszczęść moich przyczyną. Nie pochodzę jednak z klasy tak niskiej, abym się wstydzić rodu swego miała; przodkowie moi byli rolnikami, kropla krwi obcej nie skaziła ich imienia, a odwieczna miłość rodzinnej siedziby, połączona z niemałym majątkiem i zacnością życia, stawia ich na równi z najpierwszymi. Jako jedynaczka, byłam nadzwyczajnie kochana, wszystko skinienia mego słuchało, wszystkie rozkazy w domu ja wydawałam, a zobopólna ufność i moje starania zapewniały nam słodki spokój. Po ukończeniu zatrudnień gospodarskich zajmowałam się rozrywkami właściwymi młodej dziewczynie i bardzo lubiłam grać na jakimś instrumencie, przekonawszy się, że muzyka ożywia umysł i głowę po uciążliwej pracy. Takie to życie wiodłam w domu swojego ojca. Nie dlatego opowiadam wam te szczegóły, ażebym chciała szukać chluby z bogactw swoich, lecz ażebyście łatwiej zrozumieć mogli, jak smutnym i okropnym jest stan mój obecny. Choć tak spokojne, jakby klasztorne, prowadziłam życie, choć prócz domowników nie widywałam nikogo, bo nawet do kościoła tylko bardzo rano i to w towarzystwie matki chodziłam, odgłos jednak o mojej piękności rozszedł się szeroko i miłość zakłóciła samotność naszą. Młodszy syn księcia, o którym wspomniałam, nazwiskiem Don Fernand, zobaczył mnie pewnego razu. Zaledwie Kardenio usłyszał imię Fernanda, zmienił się na twarzy i zadrżał tak gwałtownie, że proboszcz i cyrulik zlękli się, żeby go nie napadł paroksyzm szaleństwa, lecz uspokoił się powoli i przypatrywał bacznie rysom pięknej wieśniaczki, która na nic nie zważając, tak mówiła dalej: — Zaledwie książę mnie zobaczył, jak mi to później sam mówił, rozbudziła się w nim gwałtowna namiętność, której następnie dał tyle dowodów. Ale nie będę was nudziła opowiadaniem szczegółów zbyt długich, powiem tylko, że Don Fernand dokładał wszelkich starań, aby ująć serce moje, rozdawał prezenty naszym służącym, wyprawiał uczty nieustanne, w nocy kazał grać pod oknami mymi czarujące melodie, pisywał do mnie tajemnie mnóstwo listów, pełnych czułości, przysiąg i obietnic, lecz kierowana radami ojca, mniemałam, że starania Fernanda znieważają mnie tylko, a lubo nie robiły mi wstrętu rozrywki i grzeczności, jakimi mnie otaczał, pomnąc jednakże, jaka nas przestrzeń oddziela, pewną byłam, że zbyt jawne nadskakiwania z jego strony tylko niesławę na mnie ściągnąć mogą. Ojciec, widząc niespokojność moją, radził mi dla uwolnienia się raz na zawsze od natręctwa Don Fernanda zaślubić którego z młodzieży równego mi stanem i zapewniał, że ze swojej strony zrobi wszystko, co tylko los mój szczęśliwym uczynić może. Podziękowałam ojcu za jego dobroć, oświadczyłam jednak, że obmyślę inny sposób pozbycia się Don Fernanda, nie zaprzedając wolności swojej. Jakoż dotąd unikałam starannie każdej sposobności widzenia Don Fernanda; to bardziej jeszcze podnieciło jego namiętność. Dowiedział się na koniec, że mój ojciec chce mnie za mąż wydać i natychmiast ułożył plan niweczący te zamiary. Pewnej nocy, zamknięta w swoim pokoju razem ze służącą, ujrzałam nagle Don Fernanda przed sobą. Widok ten strwożył mnie tak mocno, że tracąc prawie zmysły, słowa przemówić nie mogłam. Don Fernand wtedy, korzystając z osłabienia mego, wziął mnie w swoje objęcia i mówił tak pięknie, tak czule, że nie śmiałam wołać o pomoc, chociaż już przyszłam do siebie. Westchnienia zdrajcy i łzy jego wzbudziły we mnie wiarę w jego słowa i prawe zamiary; uwierzywszy mu, zmiękczona jego rozpaczą, uczułam jakieś współczucie dla niego, mimo to jednak, gdym przyszła całkiem do siebie, rzekłam doń z gniewem: Panie! po tak szczególnym dowodzie przyjaźni, jaki mi dajesz w tej chwili, gdybyś mi kazał wybierać między nią a trucizną, nie wahałabym się umrzeć, bo honor droższy mi jest nad życie. Ojciec mój jest twoim wasalem, lecz nie niewolnikiem, jeżeli nie wyjdziesz stąd w tej chwili, dowiesz się, jak dalece różnimy się z sobą w pojmowaniu honoru i całe życie to sobie wyrzucać będziesz. Nie sądź, że zaślepisz mnie swoim bogactwem i wielkością rodu swojego; nie myśl, że kłamliwe westchnienia i łzy twoje rozczulić mnie zdołały. Ojciec rozporządza moją ręką i do niego należy wybór mojego małżonka; tak więc, panie, jeżeli chcesz, ażebym uwierzyła w twoją przyjaźń, wyrzeknij się znieważających mnie zamiarów, a ponieważ nie możesz być moim mężem, nie żądaj ode mnie miłości, która by mnie niesławą okryć mogła. „Jak to, piękna Doroto! — zawołał zdradziecki Don Fernand — cóż mi stanąć może na przeszkodzie do zaślubienia ciebie? Jeżeli taką ma być cena twojej miłości, kupuję ją z radością. Twoim jestem od tej chwili piękna Doroto, oddaję ci moją rękę, biorąc niebo za świadka szczerości serca mojego”. Kardenio nie mało się zadziwił, usłyszawszy imię Doroty, i umocnił się w mniemaniu, które powziął na początku opowiadania, lecz nie chcąc przerywać i pragnąc dowiedzieć się końca historii, zapytał tylko: — Jak to? nazywasz się pani Dorotą? słyszałem mówiących o osobie tego imienia, której nieszczęścia miały wiele podobieństwa z twoimi, lecz proszę cię, mów dalej. Później opowiem ci przyczynę swego zadziwienia. Dorota ciekawie spoglądała na Kardenia i widząc szczególną jego powierzchowność, rzekła: — Zaklinam cię, panie, powiedz mi zaraz, co wiesz o mnie, mam aż nadto odwagi na wszystkie ciosy zawziętego losu; nieszczęścia uczyniły mnie już całkiem nieczułą na wszystko, cokolwiek spotkać mnie może. — Chętnie uczyniłbym zadość twojemu żądaniu, pani — rzecze Kardenio — lecz nie będąc pewnym, czy domysły moje są prawdziwe, przekonać się o tym pragnę z dalszego ciągu twojego opowiadania, racz więc mówić dalej. Dorota kończyła swoją historię: — Tak mówiąc, Don Fernand podał mi rękę na klęczkach i wykonał przysięgę w słowach czułych i przekonywających. Nie chcąc korzystać z tak nierozważnego zobowiązania się, prosiłam go, ażeby oszczędził swojemu ojcu wstydu i nieprzyjemności i zrzekł się nadziei związku z osobą tyle niższą od niego urodzeniem, że wreszcie związek ten obudzi w nim późniejsze wyrzuty i żal za późny, a mnie nieszczęśliwą uczyni. Przekonywania moje i liczne powody, które wyłuszczałam, były nadaremne. Don Fernand nie zważał na nic, jako namiętny kochanek, co poświęca wszystko dla miłości, a raczej jako oszust, który nie dba o to, co mówi. Widząc go tak upartym w przedsięwzięciu, zaczęłam szczerzej myśleć o nim; przypomniałam sobie, że nie mnie pierwszą małżeństwo wyniesie do niespodziewanej godności, że piękność zastąpić może urodzenie i majątek i że wielu innych postąpiło już nie raz podobnie, jak Don Fernand w tym razie. Sposobność była piękna i zdawało mi się, że powinnam z niej korzystać. Mówiłam do siebie, że nie mam powodu odrzucać dozgonnej przyjaźni małżonka, który mi ją ofiaruje; wiedziałam nadto, że Don Fernand, przedstawiwszy się tak niekorzystnie, tym więcej cierpiałby, gdybym mu pogardę okazała; że w takim razie mógłby posunąć się do jakiegoś gwałtu, poczytując się za uwolnionego od wszelkich obowiązków wskutek tak ostrego odrzucenia jego propozycji, a ja zostałabym bez honoru i wymówki. Te uwagi zachwiały mną; łzy jego, przysięgi, westchnienia, nadto przytomność duchownego świadka, którego przyzwał, twarz pełna szczerości, miłość, którą upatrywałam w jego postępkach, dokonały mej zguby; przywoływałam służebną dziewczynę, aby była świadkiem przysięgi i słów Don Fernanda. Powtórnie jeszcze wezwał niebo na świadectwo i sędziego zamiarów swoich, rozczulił mnie nowymi zaklęciami i łzami; świadkowie oddalili się, a on, korzystając z mojej słabości, dokonał zamierzonej hańby. Dzień zaledwie świtać zaczął po tej nocy nieszczęść, a już Don Fernand, pod pozorem oszczędzenia mojej reputacji, spieszył się wyjść ode mnie; prosił, ale już obojętniej i ozięblej, żebym polegała na jego honorze i szczerości przysiąg, w zakład których zdjął bogaty pierścień z palca, na mój go włożył i poszedł. Taż sama służąca, która, jak o tym dowiedziałam się później, ukryła go w moim pokoju, wypuściła go na ulicę, a ja pozostałam sama, nie wiedząc, czy cieszyć się, czy smucić z wypadku, który mnie spotkał; nie wyrzucałam nawet służącej jej zdrady, nie mogąc jeszcze sądzić, czy mi ona korzyść lub stratę przyniesie. Mówiłam Don Fernandowi, zanim jeszcze odszedł, że tą samą drogą widywać mnie może, dopóki nie uzna za stosowne ogłosić na jaw zaszczytu, jaki mi wyświadczył. Tylko raz jeszcze następnej nocy powrócił i nie pokazał się już więcej, chociaż wiedziałam, że w bliskości przepędza dni wesołe na łowach. Niepodobna mi tego wysłowić, jak okropnie obeszła mnie pogarda Don Fernanda. Było to tak niespodzianą dla mnie rzeczą, że prawie utraciłam władze myśli i ruchu; wtedy to poznałam, jak niebezpiecznie jest ufać mężczyznom. Tłumiłam łzy i westchnienia, ażeby ukryć przed rodzicami powody smutku swojego, lecz dowiedziawszy się, że Don Fernand ożenił się w pobliskim mieście z bardzo piękną i dobrego urodzenia panną, imieniem Luscinda, nie mogłam dłużej powściągnąć wybuchu rozpaczy. Kardenio pobladł i zatrząsł się na imię Luscindy, w milczeniu zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta, a po chwili rzewnymi zalał się łzami; ale Dorota, nie postrzegając tego, mówiła dalej: — Na tę wiadomość, ogarnięta szałem oburzenia, gniewem i rozpaczą miotana, w pierwszym uniesieniu chciałam ogłosić zdradę Don Fernanda, nie dbając, że tym sposobem i hańbę swoją objawię. Sama nie wiem, co mnie wstrzymało od tego, pamiętam tylko, że inny plan zemsty ułożyłam. Odkryłam swój stan nieszczęśliwy jednemu z młodych pasterzy, który służył w domu naszym, i mimo odradzań, wzięłam od niego ubiór męski, rozkazując mu towarzyszyć sobie w podróży, którą dla widzenia się z Don Fernandem przedsięwzięłam. Wziąwszy z sobą ubiór kobiecy, pieniądze i kosztowności, oddałam to pasterzowi i tejże nocy puściliśmy się w drogę, nikomu ani słowa nie wspominając o niczym. Prawdę mówiąc, sama nie wiedziałam jeszcze, co uczynić, nie będąc bowiem w stanie rozerwać małżeństwa Don Fernanda, mogłam tylko tysiącem próżnych obarczyć go wyrzutów. Trzeciego dnia przybyłam do miasta, a spytawszy, gdzie był dom rodziców Luscindy, dowiedziałam się zarazem z powszechnego odgłosu, o wszystkim, co podczas ślubu Don Fernanda zaszło: jako Luscinda upadła zemdlona po wyrzeczeniu przysięgi, jako Don Fernand przeczytał list, znaleziony za jej suknią, napisany jej ręką i oświadczający, że kocha Kardenia (szlachcica nader zacnego, mieszkającego w tym samym mieście), że tylko obawiając się ojca, przystaje na związek z Don Fernandem. Dowiedziałam się nadto, że Luscinda miała zamiar zabić się przy końcu ślubnego obrzędu, co potwierdzał sztylet przy niej znaleziony, że Don Fernand, powodowany wściekłością, byłby zabił Luscindę tymże samym sztyletem, gdyby jej nie wyniesiono, że Don Fernand opuścił miasto, a Luscinda, nazajutrz przyszedłszy do zmysłów, oświadczyła, że należąc do Kardenia, któremu miłość poprzysięgła, nie chce widzieć więcej Don Fernanda. Dowiedziałam się również wtedy, że ów Kardenio znajdował się na ślubie, następnie uciekł z miasta w rozpaczy, uwiadamiając listownie niewierną Luscindę, że oddala się na zawsze. Zdarzenie to było przedmiotem powszechnych rozmów w tym mieście, a wkrótce potem dowiedziano się o ucieczce Luscindy i o rozpaczy rodziców, w niewiadomości o jej losie pozostawionych. Co do mnie, uczułam w sercu jakąś pociechę, wyobrażałam sobie, że Don Fernand, rozjątrzony tym wypadkiem, powróci do uczuć honoru i obowiązku, pochlebiałam sobie, że po stracie Luscindy zwróci się znów do mnie, słowem, dodawałam sobie otuchy, aby przedłużyć życie, które nieznośne mi się stało. Podczas pobytu mego w mieście, gdy wahałam się, co mam przedsięwziąć, usłyszałam głośną publikację, przyrzekającą wielką nagrodę temu, kto by doniósł, gdzie jestem; w tej publikacji określono mój wiek, suknie, jakie nosiłam, i inne znaki. Dowiedziałam się nadto, że posądzano mnie, jakobym dała się wykraść młodemu pasterzowi, który mi towarzyszył. Wieść ta dopełniła miary moich nieszczęść. Wiedziałam dobrze, że dobre imię moje utraciłam na zawsze, bolało mnie to niemniej okropnie, jak niewierność Don Fernanda. Opuściłam natychmiast miasto razem z pasterzem i tegoż wieczora przybyliśmy tu ukryć się w najodludniejszym tych gór miejscu; ale, jak mówią, nieszczęście jedno drugie sprowadza. Zaledwie przybyłam na to miejsce, gdzie już bezpieczną się sądziłam, gdy pasterz, którego zawsze tak skromnym widziałam, korzystając ze sposobności i pobudzony bardziej niecną podnietą, niż wdziękami moimi, ośmielił się z miłosnymi wystąpić do mnie oświadczeniami, a widząc, że odpowiadam mu z gniewem i pogardą, nie tracąc czasu na nieużyteczne prośby, postanowił siłą dokonać swych sprośnych zamiarów. Ale niebo i rozum wspierały mnie w tym nieszczęściu. Namiętność zaślepiła go do tego stopnia, że nie uważał, iż staliśmy nad brzegiem przepaści, ja widząc to, a innego środka obrony nie mając, wtrąciłam go w nią jednym pchnięciem ręki i uciekając ze wszystkich sił, przybyłam w to ustronie, aby ukryć się przed pogonią mojego ojca. Nazajutrz spotkałam jakiegoś wieśniaka i prosiłam go, ażeby mnie do służby na pasterza przyjął; jakoż zaprowadził mnie do swego domu wśród gór położonego. Przepędziłam z nim kilka miesięcy, pasąc trzody i starannie ukrywając płeć swoją; lecz odgadł moją tajemnicę, a widząc jego złe zamiary i nie mając środka uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa, dwa dni temu uciekłam z domu i tu w tym odludnym miejscu przybyłam prosić nieba, ażeby zakończyło moje nędzne życie i pamięć nieszczęść moich zarazem.